Wildcats:Our Prom Is Here
by XxarlimeXx12
Summary: The Wildcats are loving senior year. Especially since the senior prom was coming up. Who is asking who? What other activities will these Wildcats get up to? Find out in “Wildcats:Our Prom Is Here” ONE-SHOT


**TITLE: **Wildcats:Our Prom Is Here

**AUTHOR: **XxarlimeXx12

**FEEDBACK:** I'd absolutely love you if you did!

**RATING: **Rated M for 2 very sexual scenes between over favorite Wildcat couple.

**DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own anything. Not any of these awesome wildcats or even Troy. In an alternate universe I'm Gabriella and Troy is my boyfriend. It's not true but we all can dream can't we?**

**Summary:****The Wildcats are loving senior year. Especially since the senior prom was coming up. Who is asking who? What **_**other **_**activities will these Wildcats get up to? Find out in "Wildcats:Our Prom Is Here"**

_This is written in response to JB's category: __Ok fellow angels, new and old, my theme for this contest is HSM3 inspired, can I get a beat, 1 2 3. Wildcat Prom._

**It was April 13****th****. **

**Next week was the senior prom.**

**All of the wildcats were looking forward to it. They had waited for this moment since they came to East High. **

**Prom was a big event for seniors. It was the time to get all dressed up, stay up till the early hours partying with friends, and have a great time with boyfriends/girlfriends.**

**Now enough about this. How about we go visit our favorite wildcats and see what they're up to?**

* * *

Gabriella was currently sitting in her room. She was thinking about how her life changed since she came to East High. She was so busy thinking that she didn't hear a certain blue eyed boy land on her balcony. He walked in, noticing she was off in another world. He sat down on the side of her bed, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Opening her eyes, Gabriella saw Troy looking down at her.

"Hey Wildcat." She whispered while placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Hey Brie what are you thinking about."

"Well everything really. How my life changed since I came to East High. How I actually stayed in one school for 3 years practically. And how one boy made those 3 years amazing."

"Care to explain who this boy might be?" Smiling up at Troy, Gabriella snuggled into his arms before continuing.

"Well he happens to be captain of the basketball team but doesn't let that get to his head. Although sometimes he's got a bit of an ego. But what most people don't know about him is that underneath, he's the sweetest boy you'll ever meet. And he's quite the romantic which he won't let me tell anybody because he doesn't want his friends to tease him."

"He seems like the perfect boy." Again leaning up, Gabriella placed another kiss on Troy's lips.

"Yea he is." She mumbled against his lips. This just made Troy smile into the kiss and pull her closer, if possible.

"But there is one thing that you're wrong about." She looked at him confused so he continued. "I don't have an ego."

"No I think I was right about that."

"Oh are you sure you were?" He looked at her with a sly look on his face. She knew what this meant so she started running. He followed shortly after. She ran all the way out into the backyard until Troy picked her up and twirled her around.

"Troy..stop…put me down."

"I don't think so. Not until you agree that I don't have an ego."

"Ok…Ok fine you don't have an ego." He stopped twirling her and put her down right in front of him. He leaned his forehead against hers and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Now was that so hard to say?" Caught up in the moment all she did was nod. The humor bounced out of his eyes and he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss.

"Will you go to prom with me?" He mumbled through the kiss. Pulling away in excitement Gabriella looked up at him.

"Are you serious?" He laughed at her excitement and nodded. "Of course I will." She practically jumped on him while he spun her around.

* * *

"Oh my gosh that is so sweet. I wish Chad asked me to prom like that. All he did was slip a note in my locker asking me to go to prom with him."

"Yea but Taylor we all know Chad isn't much of a romantic person." Of course that comment came Sharpay, who was asked to prom by Zeke.

"Yea Taylor you shouldn't have been expecting him to plan a whole romantic way to ask you." Kelsi was going to prom with Jason, whom she had a longtime crush on.

"I know but maybe he should ask Troy since he seems like such a romantic person."

"Yea he is. But don't tell him because he's kill me if I told you that."

"Anyway guys we need to go shopping for dresses and such. I mean prom is next week." Expect Sharpay to change the subject to shopping. Everyone laughed and agreed to go shopping on Saturday.

**Meanwhile with the guys:**

"So Captain I heard from a certain someone that you asked Gabs to prom. Also that it was very romantic." Chad always teased Troy saying he was 'whipped' or how romantic he was.

"Yea I did ask her and it was very romantic. But I heard you asked Taylor by slipping a note into her locker."

"Well Bolton you know I'm not that romantic. I mean I hear the things you do and wonder how this one girl changed you."

"Oh so you finally admit it Chad. I'm more of a romantic than you are. And I guess you're right, Gabriella did change me."

"Oh my gosh the world is coming to an end. Let the record show that today April 13th Chad Danforth was right."

"Very funny Zeke. You're hilarious."

"Yes I know. But Troy really you don't expect him to do much. I mean at least he actually asked her."

"Yea I guess. I can't believe I'm about to say this but this weekend we all need to go shopping for tux's and such."

"And I hate to admit it but I agree." Everyone turned towards Chad with shocked looks on their faces. "What?"

"I'd never believe that would come out of your mouth."

"Well Troy's right we do need to go soon. The prom is next week and I'd rather not go at the last minute and end up getting some old, worn out tux."

"Wow make that two times today that Chad has been right."

"Zeke you're not funny."

"Personally I think I am." Everyone but Chad laughed as they finished up practice and headed out of the gym.

The week went by pretty quickly. Everyone was excited about prom next week. How about we check up on our favorite Wildcat couple and see what they think.

"Troy I can't wait till prom. And having a boyfriend there will be even better."

"Wait have you ever been to a dance with a boyfriend?"

"Actually I've never really had a boyfriend before you."

"You're telling me no one as ever asked you out before." She nodded her head. "Well they don't know what they're missing. You absolutely gorgeous, smart, nice, sweet. I could go on but it'll take hours before I finish."

"Troy I'm glad I met you. It was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"And you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Smiling at her, he cupped her cheeks with his hands and brought his lips down to hers. Gabriella put her hands on top of Troy's, keeping his hands there. Realizing they were standing on her porch, they pulled away.

"So Gabs I was thinking tomorrow we could have a movie night. Just you and me at my house. Like we usually do."

"Actually Troy I have plans with the girls tomorrow. We're going shopping for dresses. How about Sunday?"

"Well that won't work either. I'm going to look for tux's with the guys."

"Wow Chad actually going shopping. I bet it took a while to convince him."

"Actually he thought it was a good idea."

"Chad actually wanting to go shopping. That's something you'll never see."

"Yea I know we were all shocked. Well I guess we won't see each other until Monday then." Sadly smiling, they leaned in to share a goodbye kiss.

* * *

**Saturday Morning:**

Gabriella was soundly sleeping when she heard a loud ringing. She tried to block it out with her pillow but it still kept ringing.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason for waking me up at 10am on a Saturday."

"Hello to you too Gabriella."

"Shar you're actually up this early on the weekend?"

"Well duh we're going shopping. Why wouldn't I be up?"

"I was thinking we were going later."

"Nope. Now get your butt out of bed. I'll be there is 10 minutes." Before she could protest, Sharpay hung up. Mumbling a few words about her, Gabriella got ready. Before she knew it a pink car landed in her driveway. Saying a quick goodbye to her mom, Gabby walked towards the car.

"Did she wake you up early too."

"Yea Tay at 10:00."

"You're luck you got and extra half an hour. She woke me up at 9:30."

"Next time we need to set a time to go. Like maybe at 1:00."

"Definitely Kelsi. I don't normally get up till noon on weekends."

"C'mon guys I get up every Saturday to go shopping."

"There's a shocker." Gabriella mumbled to everyone. They all burst out laughing.

"Don't think I didn't here that Gabs." Before she could answer back, they arrived. Getting out of the car, they walked towards the mall.

"Well girls where should we start?"

"How about there?" Gabriella pointed to a shop that looked like it was a dress shop. Excited to find the perfect dress, the girls walked into the store. After a few hours, everyone but Gabriella had found their dress.

Taylor had a cute, bright orange dress. It was beaded throughout the entire dress. About knee length with a strapless neckline.**(pic. in profile)** To go with it she had short, sliver heels and a silver necklace. Also she had some cute hoop earrings. To top it off she had a small, silver handbag.

Sharpay, being the girly girl she is, had a beautiful pink dress. On the waist of the dress was a wide, beaded band. This dress length went to her feet and had a beaded top v-neck.**(pic. in profile). **She had small, gray earrings with gold heels. And for the hand bag she had an elegant gold one.

Kelsi had a jewel toned purple gown. To make it stand out, there was a zebra belt around the waistline. With a heart shape neckline, this dress went to her feet.**(pic. in profile)** She decided to wear small, black shoes and big hoop earrings. Lastly she used a black and white striped bag.

"Face it guys, you all have the perfect dresses and I have nothing." After looking around Gabriella still hadn't found her dress.

"What about that one Gabs." Sharpay pointed to a dress in the shop next door.

It was a baby blue top gown. There was a hint of lace around the top. The top opened to a full bottom gown that had baby blue and turquoise layers.**(pic. in profile) **Everyone decided that this was the perfect dress for her. She decided to leave out a necklace but got long, silver earrings. She found the perfect silver heels. And lastly she finished it off was a similar silver purse like Taylor had.

"I'd have to say that this is the perfect dress."

"Gabs you've said that how 20 times now."

"Well it really is the perfect dress." While she went into reason why it was the perfect dress, everyone else groaned. They walked out while Gabriella was still explaining.

**Sunday Morning:**

Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Jason were all in Troy's car. It was easier for them to get up because Coach Bolton always sprung early morning practices on them. So even Chad was able to get up early.

"I can't believe I actually got up early to go shopping."

"Well Chad you know if was partly your idea to go today."

"Yea I know but…I mean… Oh shut it Bolton." Everyone laughed, as Troy stopped the car in front of the mall. They all got out and walked towards the doors.

"Hey man how do we know what color ties to get?"

"Good point Zeke I'll call Gabs and find out."

**Bold-Troy **_Italics-Gabriella __**Bold/Italics-Background Sounds**_

"_Hello?"_

"**Hey babe."**

"_Hey Troy whats up?"_

"**Me and the guys are at the mall and we need to know what color ties to get. Because after all I know you like to match."**

"_That I do. Well Chad should get a light orange one. Jason should get a purplish one. Oh and I feel bad for Zeke because he'll be needing a pink one."_

"**I'm sure Zeke will enjoy that. Now I think that there's one more person who needs to know what tie to get."**

"_Of course I could never forget about you Wildcat. I think you're going to like you're color."_

"**Let me guess this color might just have to match my eyes."**

"_You guessed it babe. You get to wear a baby blue tie."_

"**Looks like you were thinking about me when you got you're dress. Can't wait to see it." **

"_**Troy stop flirting with you're girlfriend and come on."**_

"_Looks like someone's a little impatient."_

"**Yea. I guess I better go before Chad loses it. Although there's not much left to lose."**

"_**I heard that Bolton."**_

"_I guess I should let you go Troy."_

"**Yea and hey maybe I'll sneak over to your house tonight. I don't think I can wait till Monday to see you."**

"_Am I that irresistible?"_

"**More than you'll ever know baby."**

"_**Bolton don't make me come over there and hang up that phone for you."**_

"_Alright I guess I really should go."_

"**Yea I guess."**

"_Don't worry Troy hopefully we'll see each other tonight. And I have some things planned for you." _Troy could just picture the smirk on her face right now. And it was driving him crazy.

"**I really think I should go now. You're driving me crazy right now."**

"_Oh too bad I'll just be here all alone with no one to entertain me. And to think of what I'm wearing right now."_

"**Babe now you're doing it on purpose. Really I need to go before I lose it."**

"_Alright I'll stop. I'll see you later Troy."_

"**Okay bye baby."**

"_Bye Wildcat."_

"Its about time Troy. Now what color ties do we need to get?"

"Well Chad, Gabs said that you'll be needing a light orange one. Jason you'll be needing a purplish one. Zeke I'm not sure you really want to know what color you're getting."

"C'mon captain its not like it's pink or anything right?" Troy just stood there without saying anything. "Oh no it's pink isn't it?" Troy nodded as everyone else laughed.

"What did you expect Zeke its Sharpay we're talking about." Chad and Jason hi-fived as Troy tried to hold back his laugher. After calming down, they headed out to find tux's and their ties.

* * *

Later that evening Troy was currently in his car. He was driving to Gabriella's house. What she had said to him earlier that day was still in his head. '_Oh too bad I'll just be here all alone with no one to entertain me. And to think of what I'm wearing right now.'_

He needed her right now. He parked his car in her driveway and started to walk towards the door. Then he had an idea and went towards her balcony. Once he got there he took a look inside. One look and he knew he should've used the front door. She must have know he was coming because she was sitting on her bed in her black, lace robe. What made things worse was that she had it open so he could see her matching lace underwear and bra. Before he could control himself anymore he burst in the door. Gabriella looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey Wildcat I wasn't expec….." She wasn't able to finish that sentence because a pair of lips crashed on top of hers. The book she was reading was tossed somewhere on the floor, her page being lost.

"What you said on the phone was so hot." He breathed out in between kisses. She laughed quietly which was quickly switched with a moan as Troy's lips found the spot on her neck that drove her crazy. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from her neck and looked at her. Her eyes were halfway closed and her breathing was out of control.

"What's wrong Wildcat?"

"Gabs if I continue I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"I don't want you to stop." Troy's head shot up at her answer. He'd never thought he'd hear that from her this early."

"Are you sure Gabs because we don't have to. I mean…" His words were cut of when a pair of lips silenced him.

"Don't worry I want to." Before he knew it, Gabriella's hands dove under his shirt. Her fingers lightly ran across his abs as he crushed his lips on top of hers. Gabriella's hands worked his shirt up and they only pulled away to discard Troy's shirt before reattaching their lips in a heated kiss. Troy's hands roamed all over her body while hers were still running all over her chest. His hands rested on the sides of her robe.

"Now this definitely needs to go." He mumbled as he threw the robe off of her. He took one look at her and lost all control. His mouth made its way to her jaw line, down her neck and onto her chest. While his lips worked magic on her chest, his hands roamed to her back. He successfully unclasped her bra to reveal an amazing sight. Her first instinct was to cover her chest but Troy stopped her hands from moving. She noticed his shocked look and mistook it for something else.

"Troy I knew you wouldn't like it. Lets just…."

"Gabriella you're beautiful. I mean it." He brought his mouth down to her breast and gently sucked on it while his hand caressed the other one. He switched sides and showed the other one the same attention. She couldn't help the feelings that Troy was giving her. A low moan came out of her mouth as his hand ran down her thigh. His hand went from her left outer thigh to her inner, skipping over her center, and went to her right repeating the same process.

"I think you have too many clothes on Wildcat." She flipped them over so she was on top of Troy. Her hands slipped down and took his belt off, allowing her to slip his pants down. She could tell how hard her was. She also slipped his boxers off, revealing himself to her. He groaned as she stroked him with her hand.

"Gabs..ughh…don't stop." This just made her fasten her pace on him. He tangled his hands in her hair as he blocked out his moans by hiding his head in her neck. Gabriella was driving him over the edge. He could feel his climax coming. Not much later, he exploded on her hand. She slipped her hand out and slowly and teasingly licked her fingers. Troy couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over, surprising Gabriella. "I can't take this anymore. You're driving me crazy."

"Wait Troy do you have any…?" He reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out something.

"Is this what you're talking about?"

"Looks like someone had something in mind before coming over her." Opening it up, he slipped it on his entrance. He positioned himself over her. Before going in he looked up into her eyes for permission. Knowing what he wanted, she smiled and nodded. Just as he was about to enter,

"Gabriella I'm home." They both froze as Gabriella's mothers voice floated upstairs.

"I-I'll be down in a-a minute." Gabriella quickly got up and looked for her clothes. Troy was on the bed, still in shock. "Troy you might wanna get dressed. I don't think it would be a good idea if my mom found out what we were doing." Finally snapping out of his trance, he threw his clothes on.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gabs." With a quick kiss he was gone. Gabriella finished getting dressed and headed downstairs.

* * *

The week went by slowly for the Wildcats. Everyday dragging on and on. Finally it was Friday. Classes were let out early for the seniors. The gang decided to head to Troy's house before leaving to get ready.

"Guys I can't believe our prom is tonight."

"I know Shar and I still can't believe its my first dance with a boyfriend."

"Well believe it baby. You get to attend this dance with me." Gabriella lifted her head off of Troy's chest and the two shared a soft kiss.

"Aww why can't you be more like that Chad."

"Thanks a lot Troy. Because you are so sweet and romantic to your girlfriend, I get in trouble." Everyone tried to hold back a laugh as Gabriella and Troy pulled away.

"Chad I highly doubt that this is Troy's fault. Maybe you should try and be romantic and you won't get in trouble." Troy smiled down at his girlfriend. "Although I doubt that's possible." She whispered that last part.

"Yea you're right…wait hey!" Troy burst out laughed causing everyone but Chad to follow.

"Guys I guess we should be heading back to my place to get ready." The girls were heading over to Sharpay's house to get ready, while the boys stayed at Troy's house.

"I'll see you later Wildcat." They both shared one last kiss before Gabriella got up and walked towards the door.

"And by the way, I can't wait to see how hot you'll look in that dress of yours." A small blush appeared on her cheeks as the girls 'awed' and the boys(mainly Chad) made gagging sounds.

"And I can't wait to see how handsome you'll look in you're tux. And especially that tie of yours. I really can't wait till after the prom" Only Troy and Gabriella knew what that meant. He promised her that he would make up for the night they got interrupted. After hearing her reply, Troy got up and stopped Gabriella from leaving. He pulled her towards him and attacked her lips with his own.

"C'mon lover boy we need to get ready so could you please control your hormones for once." Gabriella pulled away, slightly giggling from Sharpay's comment. She looked up at Troy and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"I have to go Wildcat but I'll see you in a few hours." And then she whispered something in his ear. "I can't wait to see what you have planned for me later." She then walked towards the door, but not before turning back to Troy to give him a sly smirk.

"You're driving me crazy." He mouthed to her. She mouthed back an 'I know' and walked out the door.

"Anyway guys we should probably get ready too." The went to Troy's room to receive their tux's and change into them.

A few hours later, the guys were all waiting at Sharpay's for the girls to come downstairs.

All of a sudden they heard Sharpay's loud voice.

"First we have the beautiful Taylor McKessie sporting a cute orange dress. She has decided to choose short, silver heels with a silver necklace. To top it off she is wearing hoop earrings and carrying a small, silver purse. She has decided to leave her hair straight. I now present Taylor McKessie. Danforth pick up your mouth from the ground and greet you're girlfriend." Snapping out his daze he walked over to Taylor and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You look gorgeous Tay."

"You don't look too bad your self Chad."

"Now coming down next we have the wonderful Kelsi Neilson. She has picked out a beautiful jewel toned purple dress. A zebra belt lies at the waistline to make it stand out. Also she has decided on black heels and also hoop earring. And lastly she has decided on a black and white striped back. He hairstyle consisted over everything being straight but the ends of her hair which were curled. I know present Kelsi Neilson. Jason come over here and claim your date." Kelsi and Jason shyly walked towards and shared a quick hug, whispering to each other.

"And now of course next would be me, the fabulous Sharpay. I'm sporting an elegant pink dress. You might notice a wide, beaded band on the waist. I have chosen to use a pair of gray earring and beautiful gold heels. And of course I'll also be carrying a gold purse. For my hair I decided to curl my normally straight hair. Now Zeke come over here and kiss me already." And without another thought, Zeke walked over and kissed Sharpay.

"Now don't think I forgot about your girlfriend Troy. Lastly we have the lovely Gabriella Montez. At first she could not find the perfect dress but she finally found it and wouldn't let us forget it. I know she was thinking about you Troy because she is wearing a cute baby blue dress. There is a hint of turquoise near the bottom too. You'll see her wearing small silver earrings and silver heels. She has also decided to get a purse similar to Taylor's. Now Troy I almost lost patience with this girl when it came to her hair. It literally took her almost 30 minutes to decide. Finally knowing that you love to run your fingers threw her hair, she decided to straighten her normally curly hair. I now present Gabriella Montez." As Gabriella came down the stairs, her eyes met with Troy's.

His mouth was slightly open while his eyes were wide. His girlfriend looked beautiful. He didn't notice that she was standing right in front of him and he was still staring at her.

"Troy anyone in there?" She waved her hand by his face a few times before he realized she was there. He immediately crashed his lips on hers.

"You." Kiss "Look" Kiss "So" Kiss "Hot" Kiss "Right" Kiss "Now" Kiss

"Why thank you. You clean up pretty nice too and I love that tie of yours. Now I can do this." She pulled him closer by his tie and kissed him again. They were surprised that Chad actually hadn't interrupted them so they kept on kissing.

"Hey Chad aren't you going to tell them to stop kissing and hurry up?"

"Actually Tay I'm not. It's their last year together before college. I'm going to let them enjoy it." Taylor couldn't believe she had heard those words come from Chad's mouth. She grabbed his face and brought his lips down to hers. They pulled apart to notice Troy and Gabriella still kissing.

"Wow I guess if you don't interrupt them, they just keep going." The gang watched as Troy and Gabriella continued to kiss and they didn't look like they were stopping "Ok Chad I give you full permission to interrupt them now."

"Do you promise not to smack me on the head?"

"Yes I promise please its getting a little awkward watching them."

"Hey lovebirds some of us have better things to do they watch you suck each others faces off." The two finally pulled apart, out of breath.

"Now you choose to interrupt us Danforth. It was just getting good." Everyone laughed as Gabriella lightly smacked Troy's arms. He just smiled at her and offered her his hand. She too smiled and placed her hand in his, their fingers lacing automatically. They all headed towards the limo Sharpay provided and headed towards East High. Not long after they arrived at the school.

"Alright everyone this is it."

"Yea after this it won't be too long until we graduate. And then college. And then…"

"Gabs it's alright. Lets just take everything day by day first." Gabriella looked up at Troy at the same time that he looked down at her. They shared a quick smile before looking towards everyone else. They all walked towards the doors, leading them to their prom. When they opened the door, they were greeted with a wonderful sight.

The theme of the prom was 'A Night In Paris.' There were silver lights all over the gym while in the corner was a replica of the Eiffel Tower. There were also candles all over the table. It looked like the perfect prom.**(This was actually the theme of my 8****th**** grade semi) **There were few people on the dance floor. Most of them were getting food or talking with friends.

As the night went on, more and more people started to dance. They had played songs like 'Low' by Flo-Rida and T-Pain, 'Sexi Can I?' by Ray J and 'In The Club' by 50 Cent. Then the song 'I Believe In You And Me' came on. Gabriella looked over to Troy and he could tell what she wanted so he got up and walked towards her.

"There is this beautiful girl that I want to ask to dance. Do you think she'd like to?"

"I think she'd love to." Troy held his hand out as Gabriella grabbed it, walking towards the dance floor. Troy then put his arms around her waist while Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest.

_I believe in you and me_

_I believe that we will be_

_In love eternally_

_As far as I can see_

_You will always be the one_

_For me_

_Oh, yes, you will_

Troy and Gabriella gently swayed to the music as they watched their friends dance. Chad and Taylor were pressed closely together, similar to them. Sharpay and Zeke weren't really dancing because their lips were pressed together in a passionate kiss. Jason and Kelsi were shyly dancing close to each other.

_I believe in dreams again_

_I believe that love will never end_

_And like the river finds the sea_

_I was lost_

_N__ow I'm free_

_I believe in you and me_

"I can't believe I'm actually here Troy. I've actually stayed at a school for an over a year."

"And I'm glad you did because if you left then I would've never been able to do this." He lifted her head off of his chest to gently press his lips to hers. She smiled up at him as they pulled away. "Why are you smiling Gabs?"

"I don't know really. I guess because I her with all my friends and you of course. I'm having the best time of my life. And I have the best boyfriend in the world." This caused Troy to capture her lips in another kiss. They pulled away and Troy brought his mouth to her ear to sing the next part.

_I will never leave your side_

_I will never hurt your pride_

_When all the chips are down_

_I will always be around_

_Just to be right where you are_

_My love_

_Oh, I love you, girl_

Gabriella gasped at the last part. It sounded like he really meant the last part. He pulled his face away from her ear to look at her reaction. He had tried to make it sound like he meant the last part because well he did.

"Troy do you mean that last part?"

"Gabriella I guess I should tell you. I've been having this feelings lately. And they've been getting stronger everyday. I can't deny them anymore."

"Troy what are you talking about?"

"Gabriella…I love you."

_I will never leave you out_

_I will always let you in_

_To places no one's ever been_

_Deep inside_

_Can't you see_

_I believe in you and me_

"Wh…What?"

"I love you. I love everything about you. Your hair, eyes, smile, the way you bite your lip when you're nervous. How you are this shy girl at one point and then you become this confident, determined girl. I love how that whenever I'm around you, I smile more and laugh longer. I'm just a better person when you're around."

"Troy..I-I love you too." Troy smiled as she said those words. He again leaned in and the two shared what had to be the most passionate kiss they've ever shared.

_Maybe I'm a fool_

_To feel the way I do_

_But I would play the fool forever_

_Just to be with you forever_

Their friends had stopped dancing, or kissing in Sharpay and Zeke's point, and watched the whole scene between Troy and Gabriella. They had heard them confess that they loved each other.

"It's about time they admit it."

"I know Shar I mean its obvious they've both felt that way for a while."

_I believe in miracles_

_Love's a miracle_

_And, baby, you're a dream come true_

_I was lost_

_Now I'm free, girl_

_I believe in you and me_

_I was lost_

_Now I'm free, girl_

_I believe in you and me _

The two pulled away as the song ended. They walked back to the table hand in hand. When they sat down, Troy pulled Gabriella on his lap.

"Now Gabriella Montez you have some explaining to do."

"What are you talking about Taylor?"

"She is talking about the fact that we over heard part of your conversation." Sharpay tended to get to the point of things.

"I guess they know Troy. Should we tell them everything?"

"We might as well. They're going to bug us about it later." The two explained the whole conversation while stealing glances at each other.

"C'mon you guys have to reenact this for us."

"Well basically he sang part of the song to me and I asked if he meant it."

"That's when I just came out and told her that I loved her."

"And after letting it sink in for a minute I confessed that I loved him too." Surprisingly Troy and Gabriella were one of the last couples to confess that to each other. Chad and Taylor were the first followed by Sharpay and Zeke. The only couple left who hadn't admitted it were Jason and Kelsi but everyone knew that they would soon.

"Hello everyone Principal Matsui speaking. It's time to announce our Prom King and Queen. This decision was made by a few of your classmates. Now to announce your Prom King." He took the envelope and opened. "Your Prom King is, no surprise here, Troy Bolton" There was a huge applause for Troy with loud shouts from all his friends.

"Congrats Troy you deserve it." Troy and Gabriella shared a quick kiss before he headed towards the stage receiving his crown.

"And now it's time to announce your Prom Queen." He took the second envelope and opened it.

_Please be Gabriella. Please be Gabriella. Troy thought._

"Your Prom Queen is…Gabriella Montez." At first it was silent before everyone burst out in applause. Everyone knew that Gabriella was the right choice for Prom Queen. They knew Troy wouldn't have it any other way. When she got up there, Troy placed the crown on her head while smiling at her. "It's now time for the Prom King and Queen to share their traditional dance. They danced to the song Everything I Do(I Do It for You) and were all smiles throughout the whole thing.

* * *

The two were now in a heated kiss. They had decided to skip the after party and head to Gabriella's house, where her mom wouldn't be home. The two were still dressed in their prom clothes. Troy was trying to find his way up the stairs while keeping their lips attached. It was proving to be difficult. Finally he was able to locate her door, pushing them inside while kicking the door shut. He then pushed her against the door, his lips making their way towards her neck. He found her sensitive spot in a matter of seconds. After biting and sucking for a few minutes he pulled away, seeing a small bruise start to form.

"Now I'm in control." Gabriella pushed Troy backwards so he landed on the bed and she was on top of him. His coat had already been discarded and his tie was loosened. She then ripped the tie off and started to unbutton his dress shirt.

"Someone's a little eager."

"You bet I am." She threw his shirt on the floor and ran her fingers across his chest. She smiled as she heard him moan deep in his throat. She replaced her fingers with her lips, making her way up and down his chest. He let a loud moan escape his mouth. He took Gabriella's face away from his chest and crashed his lips on top of hers, the impact most likely causing a bruise. Her hands made it to his dress pants and quickly threw them off.

"Now I think you have to many clothes on Brie." He flipped them over again. His hands automatically went to the back of her dress and slowly and teasingly brought the zipper down, his hands gently grazing her back.

"Troy…please…just take it off." He fulfilled her demands and threw the dress off, where it fell on to the growing pile of clothes. His hands roamed the new territory he was given. His hands grazed over her covered breast, enticing a moan from the brunette's lips. In return Troy moved his hands to her back and unclasped her bra. His moved his thumb moved over her already hard nipples. This just caused more moans to fall out of her mouth.

"Gabs..you're too beautiful. I mean it." He captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss to show he meant what he said. While Troy's hands caressed her breasts, Gabriella's hand moved down to his boxers. She stroked his length threw the material which caused Troy's breathing to hitch in his throat. "Ughh..Gabs..that feels…so good." She slipped his boxers off and smiled at the sight. He was completely hard.

"Looks like someone's ready for me." Instead of using her hand she moved her mouth onto the tip of him. He threw his head back at the feeling of her mouth massaging his length. Her tongue ran along his shaft which increased the pleasure he was feeling. He could feel his climax coming.

"Gabriella…I'm gonna….I'm gonna." He wasn't able to finish as another wave of pleasure washed over him. He let go in her mouth as she swallowed his juices. She lifted her head up to see his eyes tightly closed and his hands gripping the sheets.

"Wildcat you can open your eyes now." He looked down to see Gabriella smiling up at him. Their shared a small smile before Troy grabbed her head, to indulge in another breathtaking kiss. His hands roamed down to feel that she was already beyond wet. He stroked her threw her soaked panties, a few whimpers leaving her mouth along the way. "Please Troy…take them off. I need you now." Deciding to listen, he slipped her panties off and threw them elsewhere. Before anything Troy checked her drawer to find what he was looking for. Expect Gabriella to keep a condom in her desk drawer. He slipped it on his length before engaging Gabriella in a soft kiss. As they pulled apart, they kept their eyes locked.

"Gabriella I want you to keep your eyes on me the whole time. If you need me to stop just tell me." She nodded as she keep her eyes locked with Troy's. He slowly entered her watching her reaction to the new feeling. Immediately her eyes shut tightly as the pain of him entering her overcame her. He stopped, letting her against to the new feeling before he saw her eyes open again letting him know to continue. As he went further in, she started to adjust to the feeling. She then moved her hips around to create a rhythm. She stared deep into his eyes, never once breaking contact. The only time she looked away was when she pulled his face up for another kiss. She could feel her climax approaching as could he. They both knew this feeling wouldn't last for much longer. After Troy thrusted deeper and deeper a few times, she felt her self release and Troy followed shortly after. He took one last thrust into her, going as deep as he could go before pulling out.

"Thanks for giving me such a great prom. I love you Troy."

"I love you too Gabriella."

One last slow kiss was had before both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**I realize I probably spent way too much time on this but I kept thinking of great ideas to add to it. I hope you like my VERY long one-shot.**

**Also I've never written a rated M story or one-shot before. It was a little wierd at first to write but I got used to it. Mainly because it was easy to write it near the end because I basically took ideas from the first part, adding a little more detail. **

**Anyway I would love to hear from you guys and see what you have to say. And I am working on another chapter for **"Start of Something New Remix." **But sadly I'm going on vacation from the 11th to the 14th. So a new chapter will not be a possibility until this upcoming weekend. As for my other stories, I'm sorry I've been so busy with this one and SOSNR that I've completely forgot about them. I will also try to add new chapters to stories like **"It All Began On My Balcony."** Once again I'm sorry that I haven't been able to write more but I definately will try my best to continue writing. **


End file.
